Secretless Blood: No Lies
by Hell in Cold Water-CreasentT
Summary: Sesshy meets a very wired woman who can annoyingly read his every thought. What will happen to someone who can actually read what’s on the cold dog demon’s mind 24 7? He meets the one person he can not hide anything from. Will he kill her? Full Sum inside


_Dilemma-_ I do not own SESSHY!! Or any of the other Inuyasha characters. But one day...muhaha I plan to make him my slave.

_(I'm not crazy) muhaha_

* * *

Secretless _**Blood:**_

_**B**egining of the **Life** Without_

**Full** _Sum- _

Sesshoumaru meets a very wired woman who can annoyingly read his every thought. A demon she is... but the type of demon is well... Let's say Sesshoumaru isn't to happy about this one... what well happen to a person who can actually read what's on the cold dog demon's mind 24/7? He meets the one person he can not hide anything from. Will he kill her?

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Life **Lost **to **Desire**?

**T**he intense flames surrounding her burned every part of her body. Thick smoke turned her lungs and her face a sick black as she coughed from the burning fumes.

'_I'm going to suffocate from these fumes if I don't get out of here soon.'_

'_Help us Rie. We're trapped in the sleeping room. Hurry! Please hurry my dear!' _

Her father's deep voice sounded as though it was dying with unusual desperation.

Rei arched her body down to crawled under a large block of flaming wood that collapsed from the unstable ceiling. Trying desperately to get to her trapped family, she ignored the pure pain of her back scraping the burning wood. After crawling fully from under it she looked back for but a second to give it annoyed glare. Her father's huffing voice snapped her attention back on her mission.

'_Rei...'_

"I can hear your thoughts father. I'M COMING! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!" she called out over the sizzling and snapping of falling wood. Their house would collapse at any time now, she'd have to hurry just as her father said. "FATHER CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Rei always had a deep and rough voice, but with the smoke and fumes of burning hay and metal weapons made it all the more difficult to hear. Despite this, her father's pointed ears must have picked up her yells, he responded, encouraging her with a small reminder.

'_Yes, my dear. Hurry! You'll need to feed soon._'

"Yes father," she whispered, closing her eyes for but a moment to imagining his warm face. He had eyes that were the sharpest and goldest she'd ever known. Rei always felt for some reason it reminded her of a flickering flame over water, warming, but lethal. She wished she could have taken on that powerful trait from her father, but it seemed it hadn't been destined to be.

Rei finally reached an old sideopen door that led to the sleeping room. Remarkably, the thin wood hadn't been burned yet. Coughing up a puff of smoke she readied her claws to break the door down, "I'm coming for you!"

'_We will not die here father! I wont let him kill us!'_ she wished her father could hear her thoughts as well. Her claws sharpened and lightly gleamed.

'_On the contrary my love.'_ a voice of deep laugher pounded through to her head deafened her ears. 'I do not intend you to die.'

Rei dropped to the floor with a throbbing head ace. That wasn't her farther's thoughts. This voice that called to her with equal desperation.

'_Come to me my love.'_

With out warning her neck began to pressure as though a living rope had tightly snaked its way around her neck, but this rope had some kind of heartbeat, that for her, felt more like a pulse that choked her and that heated her neck in some kind of binding sensation. It felt as though the snakish rope was lightly being tugged on from the outside. Soon it became more unbearable for Rei to breathe, the smoke along with his lust choked her alive.

'_I've won this battle my love.' _

Rei gripped her neck and head as they throbbed to the same unexplainable beat of_ his _essence. Soon she could take it no longer and she roared out in agony, her fangs showing them selves.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME you bastard!' Rei writhed in agonizing pain, her last words whispers of tears.

'_I'm sorry, but it's your own fault for starving yourself my love. I can feel your dry throat as my own,' _he responded in her head,_ 'I know you can feel my needs too. Come to me.'_ his words echoed a little lighter this time._ 'Come to me, and I promise you," _his soft words drugged her mental sanity as he filled her head with flashing images of their past elopings in mindless sex. Reminding her how'd she'd move his dark blue hair back to gorge from the artaries beneth his pale hot skin._"I'll let you feed to your heart's desire my love.' _

Her father's thoughts were nothing more than whispers in the back of her head. He'd only kept begging her to hurry. Now she was right outside the door, torn between her family and her mate's powerful desire.

'_Come feed my love,' _the invisable rope tuged again, her thirst taking over her will._'I can feel your beautiful thirst for me, my love.' _

'_No!_' Rei's determination surfaced its self again, this time mixing with blind rage, using every bit of mental strength to block his request and tempting offers from her head. Gasping for air, again she readied her claws to take the door down, quickly recovering from his invating thoughts.

The door didn't break down immediately, at first it weakly repealed her attack. "Damn that brat.." she spoke mostly to herself.

The hell child trapped with her father must have put some type of barrier on the four wall room. The amiture barrier withered away moments after her second attempt at the door. The walls immediately began to burn from the lost protection and now yells of pain and agony from her father and the hell child were heard from beyond the walls. Rei ripped frantically at the door as her father's last screaming thoughts echoed in her head.

"FATHER!!!"

Outside the burning house her enraged mate walked calmly towards the flames. _'Come to me my LOVE!'_

He tried again to connect to her, furious that she'd go as far as to cut off their connection in the first place. He wanted to give her the immunity to fire just as he had, if only she would come and peirece his skin with her beautiful fangs, he'd be able to see his mate at her peek of beauty again, but he could see his love was being very stubborn on this night of the crescent moon.

* * *

_**Tay:**_ Oh I'm going to have fun with this story... 

It'll be even more fun if I get encouraging reviews

So **Please** _Review_ - Ideas are always welcomed


End file.
